callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FIM-92 Stinger
The General Dynamics FIM-92 'Stinger' is a man-portable, infra-red, homing SAM (Surface-to-Air Missile) featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare It appears only in Campaign Mode, and its appearances are few and far between. It first appears in the level Hunted to destroy the pursuing Mi-8. It also appears in several hidden weapons caches in All Ghillied Up, but using it tips everyone to the player's position and is very detrimental to the mission. It is found in two places. The first one is the church before the helicopter passes over. You can use the stinger to take it down if you feel like it. The first shot will usually miss and you must run into the church to get another stinger missile. Go outside again and avoid the helicopter's fire. When you get a good spot, lock on it and shoot. The second time will usually work. The second place is the building the sniper is on after the convention. After you kill the sniper, run up the fire escape to where he came out from. Climb into the room he spawned in and there will be Stinger missiles in there. You can use it to shoot the nearby helicopter hovering over the enemy soldiers. When you shoot it though, hurry and get back to MacMillian. Stay in the room on the second floor and keep watch on the window. It helps a lot if you have the unlimited ammo cheat. In All Ghillied Up, it is possible to fire this weapon at the BMP in the convoy you have to sneak past. Take the Stingers in the church and target it at the BMP like you would a helicopter. It may or may not take out the BMP along with any nearby troops. It is less simple to use than a Javelin as the target must be located by sight not an electronic screen that locates the target. Also, unlike the Javelin, each Stinger has a one-time use. You need to pick up another Stinger in order to continue firing. File:stinger 4.png|The Stinger File:Stingeriron 4..png|Iron Sight File:Stinger_thirdperson_4.jpg|The Stinger, viewed from a third-person perspective Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Stinger returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 for the same purpose as the first game. In the campaign, it is used in the mission Wolverines! to shoot down enemy Helicopters. It can also be found in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and can be used to destroy an enemy Helicopter. The Stinger is available in multiplayer as a secondary weapon, unlocked at level 30. It can lock onto killstreak vehicles and comes with two missiles. The drawback is that it cannot be fired without a lock-on and thus can not be fired at infantry. The lock-on missiles it fires are the fastest available, as they are faster than the AT4's, and the Javelin takes much longer to lock on and the launch sequence also takes much longer. Due to the above two points, and the fact that player carries two missiles, it is arguably the best launcher for taking down enemy air support. It is better than the AT4 in taking down killstreak aircraft due to a better tracking system, a faster missile speed, higher damage, and more starting ammunition. It takes one missile to bring down UAVs, Attack Helicopters, and Harriers. Pave Lows and Chopper Gunners are a little trickier to dispatch, as they release flares which often redirect the missile entirely, meaning 2 missiles will usually be necessary. AC-130s usually take 3 missiles to be destroyed, having two flare payloads. This means the player must coordinate fire with teammate or use the Scavenger perk to find another missile. Another option for taking out Pave Lows is to fire from directly below the Pave Low. The missile won't have time to veer off course toward the flares and will strike the helicopter, destroying it. As it is quite large and stored on the player's back, it can make the player more visible when partially behind cover. The Cold-Blooded perk is an excellent companion to the Stinger, as air support will not directly target the player as they attempt interdiction. This also helps with acquiring the Pro version of said perk, which prevents the red name and crosshairs from appearing on an enemy's screen when they are looking at the user. The Stinger's missiles do miss occasionally if the user fires a poorly timed shot at a target, or from a bad location. Trivia *If you look at the Stinger very closely, clearly visible through a sniper scope, it has writing that says "BLAH BLAH BLAH". *In Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, objectives in Search and Destroy are depicted as Stingers packed into boxes. *During the mission "All Ghillied Up", the Stinger can lock-on to the wild dog, however only before MacMillan tells you to avoid it. *On Infinity Ward's website the Stinger was voted the favorite (missile) launcher in Modern Warfare 2. *There is a fingerprint on the ironsight in Modern Warfare 2. *On rare occasions, if the Stinger is fired at an enemy aircraft as it leaves the map it will chase the aircraft until it is completely removed from play, allowing the user to destroy it and get the corresponding XP bonus anywhere from 5 to 10 seconds after it leaves the map. *On top of the Stinger scope, there's writing which forms names, these can be seen through a sniper scope: 8R0CKH8URD (Blackbird) - P3A58NT (Peasant) - T5U38M1 (Tsunami) - M8GN3TH38D (Magnethead) - QW33F8E8ST (Qweefbeast) - 5t0n3p13l0t (Stonepilot) - CH08ACCA (Chewbacca) - G315L3R (Geisler) - L0N65H035 (Longshoes) - C0177PY6 (Coitus) - 120YC3 (Royce) - PO12T312 (Porter) - 5OUPY (Soupy) - L0RCK (Lorck) - G121GG1 (Griggs) - K177Y (Kitty). These are all gamertags of Infinity Ward employees on Xbox Live. *The Stinger can't lock on if inside a building with windows, the windows must be broken first. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJppOJRvRZ4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gx9qsVyKU-U Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:American Weapons